It started with a bark
by Moving-at-the-speed-of-Alli
Summary: While chasing the a stray cat, Roxas a spoiled trouble making dog, get transformed by a strange potion he finds in an abandoned house. With the help of average geek Kairi, he will have to survive as a human and has to find an antidote.RoxasxKairi
1. Welcome to my life

**Okay here's my newest story: It started with a bark!!!...yeah I add more stuff to the summary...**

**any who I wanna than everyone who review this fic!!!! And I changed it from a roxasxkairi story to a NaminexRoxas story..and back to a roxasxkairi story...I just like strange couples...don't I!!**

**-----**

"Look at that freak"

"I know, she's such a dork"

"Even looking at her makes me wanna puke"

"Yeah"

Kairi silently walked down the hall trying hard to ignore the hurtful comment made by her peers.

Kairi was never popular, in fact she was the most unpopular. She was the worst of the worst. She was trash. At least that what Riku and his gang of jocks called her. She only had one friend, Sora. Sora was also picked on by Riku and his gang, but not as bad as Kairi.

Riku would actually beat her everyday. But he would act innocent when any adult was near, so Kairi avoided Riku by hanging around teachers and her older brothers, Cloud and Leon.

Everyone knew Riku was afraid of the college boys, but he would never admit it. In fact everyone was afraid of them.

Her brothers were both equally frightening, and good looking. Unlike Kairi, they were the most popular guys in school. She rembered when Riku beat her so badly she broke her arm. She tried to hide it from her brothers but they soon figured out and jumped Riku while he was walking home **(I couldn't resist putting that in there XD)**.Riku didn't show up for the next 2 weeks and people actually hung out with her. It was the best 2 weeks of her life, but then Riku returned and everyone was afraid he would hurt them if they were close to her.

The only person tat would stay by her side was Sora. Riku would also hurt him for standing up for Kairi, and the show everyone what would happen if they were her friend.

Kairi sighed and rushed to class, where she was safe from Riku.

She quicked her pace and moved stealthily through the crowds, avoiding any eye contact. People actually backed up into lockers so she wouldn't touch her. It was another reason why she hated Riku so much. People treated her worse than trash.

But she was somewhat happy, her first class had Sora in it and it was her favorite teacher, Ms. Gainsborough **(Aerith)**

She treated Kairi like an equal, not that other teacher didn't but she was one of the techers that knew about her situation.

Kairi was just about to reach her class when a blonde her stopped her.

"Hello, Kairi" she said cockily as her possie stood behind her. It was her worst enemie, aside from Riku.

Namine

------

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRR Get back here CAT!! GRRR" Roxas barked as he spotted the stray cat walking on _his_ gate.

"What are you doing here!! WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!!!!!" he barked angerly as the black and white

cat kept walking on his gate.

"GET OUTTA HERE!!!!" He barked running up to the metal gate and tackling it. The cat hissed at froze on the gate, clawing at his face.

This was a typical day for Roxas. It wasn't normal for human though, but Roxas wasn't a human. He was a dog. He was a spoilded dog who had his own bed room. That had a king sized bed, a chadelier, a pool _and_ hot tub, and cable TV. It had a giant bathroom and a walk in closet. He had 16 different girlfriends, but his favorite was Dinah the daschund** (she is a real disney character, she's pluto's other girlfriend). **He got any thing he wanted, except one thing.

He wante to have his arch enemy, Figaro**(you know the cat from pinocchio) **as his own personal chew toy. Figaro was a stray cat that always trespasses in 'Roxas' territory'.

Roxas was going to catch him today, well that was what Roxas thought.

"GET DOWN SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!" Roxas barked again snapping at Figaro. Figaro leaped off the fence and ran. Roxas watched as Figaro escaped. Figaro could get out, but not him, not Roxas.

He couldn't take it. That cat had been trespassing for too long. He remembered on his 2nd birthday Figaro leaped in the yard, which made Roxas run after him. Roxas _was_ going to catch him but Figaro stopped running, which made Roxas trip over him, and thus Roxas flew into his own cake.

Roxas inched backwards and got ready to pounce.

'Ok, you can do this' he thought anxiously. 'you can DO IT!!'

He dashed towards the fence and leaped. He had a determind look on his face...okay he looked the same but his eyes were narrowed in consentration.

He felt the wind blowing against his face and hesoared right over the fence.

He landed on his front paws and dashed towards Figaro, who was meters away.

Roxas gained speed and started catching up, inch by inch. Soon Figaro was only one foot away.

'So close, I can do this' Roxas thought determind, as the ran faster.

Then Figaro did something unexpected.

He turned right into a creepy neighborhood, but Roxas didn't notice he was jus too excited.

Caught off gaurd, Roxas quickly turned, he was tricked by Figaro. He thought that the cat would go straight to a dog pound, but he went into another neighborhood. He was a back to where he started. Figaro was meters aheads.

Roxas was so desperate, so, so desperate. He did something retarded.

He leaped at the cat.

While leaping he screamed **(Or barked**), "NO ONE ESCAPES ROXAS, THE POMERANIAN"

-----

Namine stood in front of kairi, blocking her from passing by.

"Kairi" Namine repeated loudly as she stomped her foot.

Kairi really hated Namine. And Namine really hated Kairi. She was Riku's slutty **(sorry to any Namine fans, I don't hate her but I need an evil girl in my story...oh and I don't support RikuXNamine...no offence to any fans...) **girlfriend. She had short, ugly, and thining red hair that usually had hair extensions on that were extreamly noticable. Namine also made fun of Kairi, but never beat/hit her. Why? Because Kairi was stronger than most girls. And Namine was extreamly weak. I mean she could barely carry pencil. She was very weak, she was so weak it wasn't funny. Ok it was...but she was weak. She was also hated by everyone. She was so fake. You could tell she had a boob job, because on the first day of school, she was ridiculously flat. Flat like a board. Her chest was as flat as an anorexic 5 year old boy. And she was really short **(I'm short too...sorry short people, I'm NOT trying to offend anyone! I'm the shortest kid in school!!!!!! SHORT PEOPLE PAWN!!!!!!)**She was only about 4' 0' and they were sophmore. Kairi was almost,or about, two heads taller than her. And Namine was never seen with out a load crap of make up. She wore so much make up everyone, except Riku and her group of 'friends', thought she had more than 7 layers of make up on her fake ugly face. She was also very skinny, she was like an anorexic. She hardly look like she was past 54 lbs. But people couldn't just tell her that, she was _Riku's girlfriend_.

"What are you deaf?" a girl called Selphie asked dumbly. Kairi swore she was the stupidest girl she had ever met. Selphie was indeed, very stupid. Everyone knew that she fails every class and will end up as a hooker or a prostitute. She was not very good looking either. She was even worse than Namine. She looked and acted like a cross breed of Jennifer Coolidge and George Bush.And Micheal Jackson, the new Micheal Jackson. She had stiff brown hair that was on each side of her head that stuck up at the end. She was very hyper, but in an evil way. She was currently dating Tidus. Like Selphie, Tidus was stupid and hyper, he was nicer thanthe popular crowd and didn't make fun of or beat Kairi. But he was annoying as hell. And was also very stupid. He was only born with 25 brain cells, and every time you're hit on the head you lose one. So by the time he reached high school he only had 2.1 brain cells, so he only remembered 2.1 things: 1)he was popular, 2) Namine wasn't, and .1)Riku was scary when he was mad(he sometimes forgot that, which made him loose more brain cells, due to the fact that Riku gave Tidus daily punched to the nogin).

"No I'm not deaf" Kairi said looking down at Namine and then at her possie of 2 other girls.

"Yeah, but you're ugly" Namine sneered shoving her to the side. Or trying to shove her to the side. Namine didn't even move Kairi, who was currently walking away.

"Yeah, you better run!!" Selphie screeched, obviously upset that her victim was unaffected. Kairi rolled her eyes and quickend her pace.

"Uh Huh" Kairi repiled lazily. Namine shreiked in raged and stomped towards the taller red haired girl, whose back was towards her.

Namine raised her fist and punched Kairi's lower back. But she just kept on walking, unaffected by the weak punch.

Namine shrieked once more and stomped off, her 'friends' at her tail.

Kairi sighed heavily and walked into class.

-----

"Damn it, at this rate I'll never catch that damn cat!!!" Roxas growled, still chasing Figaro.

Figaro was a very fast runner, and he knew the neighborhood like the back of his hand. Or paw.

Figaro made another sharp turn and leaped over a fence and into a small abandoned house.

"crap!! I've never ben here" he barked as he ran into the doggie door Figaro went in through.

He spotted the cat running up the stairs. Roxas growled and raced up the stais determind to catch the cat. Figaro noticed this and ran staight in to a small bed room.

Roxas ran inside the room and looked around. He saw weird looking bottles and jars. The room looked ancient. And _smelled _ancient too.

The smell was so overwhelming hr could barely smell Figaro. So he looked aroung and spotted the cat on a book shelf, hifing behind a large bottle with blue liquid inside.

Roxas barked and spotted a bed side table, which was a few feet from the book shelf. So he leaped on the bed and hopped on to the small table.

"I'VE GOT YOU CAT!!!" he barked as he jumped off the book shelf. Figaro hissed and backed away.

Roxas was able to get on to the book shelf. "I've go you now, cat" he growled advancing towards the poor cat.

Roxas leaped foward. Figaro flinched and bumped into the strange looking liquid. Roxas bumped into the bottle and fell to the ground.

"Damn it" he winced in pain as he hit the hard floor. Figaro noticed this oppurtunity and ran off, and out of the house. Roxas looked up and aw the bottle tumbling down, down, down, until-

_**SMASH!!!!!!!!**_

-----

**Yay!! I'm finished sorry for the delay!! I'm just really busy with school!! I'm gonna try my best to finish the next chapter!! please review!!!!**

**Yeah I changed the couples..sue me...I like unique couples, thank you very much...sorry for changing the coupls...I'm already working on the 2nd chapter!!!**


	2. Secret Love

**Ok sorry for the long wait heres chapter 2**

**oh and which couple would you rather see for sora**

**soraXnamine**

**soraXselphie**

**SoraXnobody**

**anyway... this chapter kairi and sora will meet roxas...and its also about how sora like kairi and blah blah blah..and I'll try to make ALL the chapters song titles...**

**(Secret Love is by Jojo go to youtube and check out the song...then you'll know why I used its title)**

**----- **

"Kairi"

"Kairi!!!"

"KAIRI!!!!!"

The dazed red head turned aroung and saw her exstatic friend wearing a goofy smile. Sora. He had always been her best friend. Ever since the first day she entered high school they were friends. They were both outcasts and were bullied, but their friendship never died. Yet.

Sora bounded up to Kairi and said "Where you goin'?" Kairi sighed and started walking

"WHERE ARE YOU GOINNNNNGGGGGG!" he repeated walking backward.

"My parents wanted me to come home early...they said they needed my help..." Kairi sighed, frustrated.

"Why"

"I don't know"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Wh-"

"I repeat. I. DO. NOT. KNOW!!!!" she snapped, glaring up at the annoying brunette.

"Sorry" he mumbled loking away sadly. Sora never liked annoying her but it was the only way he could mask his true feeling for the girl. Sora had always liked Kairi. Not like a friend or a sister, he had a huge crush on her. Everyone knew, except Kairi. She was pretty, smart, and...pretty. And she wasn't like other girls. She didn't spend hours working on her hair, or flirting with boys. Not that her brothers would approve of that. Kair never really cared about outer features...ok she did...a little. But she cared more about what someone was like on the inside.

Most girls acted like Namine these days:bitchy slutty...and vain. They were the ugly ones not Kairi. But no one cared about inner features, except for the two outcasts.

Kairi glanced at Sora out of the corner of her eye and sighed deeply.

"It's alright...I guess Namine and her atrocious friends are really getting to me, sometimes i wish-"

"_WHAT_"

Kairi and Sora turned at the horrific, high pitched voice.

Namine and her army of skanks. A Aranks, is what Sora called it. But Kairi thought Skarmy was more fitting.

"What DID you say" Namine hissed, her yellow crooked teeth bared. Selphie crossed her arms around her fake chest and scoffed stupidly.

"Nothing..." Kairi whispered turning away. Namine smirked like she had just become Mis Universe 2007 and was able to banish Kairi into the Underworld, where demons ate her flesh and wore her skin like cloaks and did a sacrifice dance which needed a sacrifice (Kairi) and...other stuff that went through Namines stupid and ugly mind (I DO NOT HATE HER!!!!!!!!OK!!)

"She said you..._things_ are atrocious beasts, and I think so too" Sora said boldly. He knew Namine and her friends weren't a threat.

Namines nostrils flared, her eyes narrowed, her teeth were bared, and her face screwed up into an uglier glared/scowl.

"You'll pay!!!" She screeched stamping her foot down with her weak fist shaking at her sides. Kairi and Sora just rolled their eyes and started walking away from Namine's fake threats.

"Namine, even if you were to do something...it wouldn't hurt us" Sora said bluntly a scowl slowly replacing his goofy smile. He thought they wee just empty FAKE threats, but those fake threats became a reality.

The crazy blonde strted jumping aroung, causing a scene. People watched as the crazy blonde pulling her hair. Then she did something

drastic. She gave a low, yet high pitched, roar . She seased her jumping and whining and pulling. She looked at her frightend friends,

the crowd, and the two outcasts who made her look like a fool. She growled weakly her pupils turned slightly smaller. She roared madly,

leaping at Sora and Kairi.

The two friends eyes widend as they dodged the weak attack. Namine fell to the ground with a sickening crash. She landed on the back of her neck, but she rolled on the ground, her face getting bashed harshly on the ground Her ugly face turned even uglier, her nose was bent to the right and her head was bent down, as if she had a hunch back. Selphie stood in fright and the other girl (whose name was Larxene) started bawling.

The two dull girls rushed to Namines aid and started bawling there too. More students started to surround the scene. They whispered and poined at Namine, who was currently unconsious from the sickening fall.

Some students who watched the fight ran to some teachers and soon enough the whole faculty surrounded the scene.

"What happend" the principal, Mr. Mickey asked Kairi and Sora

Silence

"Well...?" Mr.Mickey said patiently and calmly.

"Namine attacked us" Sora blurted out. Kairi stared at Sora in shock, the crowd became silent.

"Kairi, is this true" the big heaed principal asked averting his attension to the girl. Kairi looked at the crowd nervously. Mr. Mickey nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Ahem, students, students, please reurn to what you wee doing before the incident" he said looking at he children and shooing them. The crowd mumbled and groaned, but left eventually. When all of the students left Kairi turned to the principal and breathed in. Namine was carried off the the infurmary, and other teachers helped to assist Namine.

"Yes, she's been bulling me and Sora ever since we entered this school. Her, Selpie, Larxene, And Riku and his friends pick on us and beats me everyday, but I never had the...the...chance...to tell you" Kairi said hurridly as Larxene and Selphie stared their eyes practically bulging out of their oddly shped heads.

"N-no!! that never happend!!!! Its all a lie their only jealous of us!!!!!" Selphie stammered, obiously lying.

Mr. Mickey shook his head and looked at the lying girls. "Larxene and Selphie, you two are suspended from Twilight Town High School (Thats were this story takes place), please tell Miss Namine that she has one more chance until I suspend her too" he snapped stictly staring menacingly at the two quivering girls.

Larxene had an emotional breakdown "please, please, I-I-I- My father WILL BEAT ME!!!!"she pleaded falling to her knees. Selphie started crying in front of them.

"N-n-n-no!!! I can't I-I-I-" she stammered before taking off,leaving a long slimey green trail. Larxene took one look up at the three and took off running. The three stood there with blank looks on their emotionless faces.

"You two, If any thing is wrong, please report it to me before we have _another_ episode like this, ok?" Mr. Mickey said sternly turning back to the two abused children.

"Yes sir!!"

-----

Roxas looked up grogily and looked aroung sheepishly. "No-No-Noone saw that" he murmmured weakly. He looked aroung sluggishly and saw he was still in that wreched house.

"I-I gotta get outta here" he said to himself. He slowly lifeted himself, but had trouble to do so. His body felt 10 times heavier and he remembered getting his beautiful fur soaked when that hideous bottle of blue _stuff_ fell on him, while he was chasing Figaro.

'That no good, stupid, flea infested, abomination!!!!!!' he thought shaking his head so his head would dry.

He got up on all fours and started to walk out the open door. Everything looked smaller, the desk was up to his head, his head reached the top of the musty bed. He shrugged and started to walk down the stairs. But for some reason his hind legs brought his butt higher than his head.

But he ignored it and help walking down. But he worst possible thing happend.

He fell.

He tripped over his own paw and stumbled down the stairs clumsily.

When he landed on the ground he was on his belly. He was about to get up when he saw his paws. they were long and hairless, and a tannish color,ike his owner, Olette's skin. He stared at his paws longer. His once stubby fingers were long and had tiny nails on them.

He shook his head and stumbled into a bathroom. Once again everything was smaller. He got up on his hind legs and looked at the small mirror. Then he did something any creature would have done, that was in this position.

He screamed.

-----

Kairi was racing down the sidewalk with Sora. Sora was only 12 feet away. They were racing eachother to kairi's house because she needed to get home early and the incident held her bach for almost 45 minutes. She brought Sora along so she had a wittness to tell her parents what happend.

"Slow down Kairi"Sora said, trying to keep up.

Kairi yelled back "No!!!!! I'm so scre-" But Kairi was cut off by a loud scream that came from a house the had just passed. Kairi looked at Sora and nodded. SO both raced to the house where the scream came from. Kairi reached to house with Sora by her side. She was gasping for air because she ran REALLY fast. She thought, no, she KNEW she heard a scream if dispear coming from the house.

The pair looked at the house. It was an old house, but it loked pretty nice. Kairi started to walk to the door. Sora followed behing her, nervously.

"Kai, I don't think we should do this" he said shakily. He really didn't like the looks of the house.

"Don't worry, all I'm gonna do is check if the person inside is alright!" Kairi exclaimed, reaching for the rusty old door knob. She slowly turned it thus opening the door and stepping inside, with Sora behind her. Sora knew Kairi would do this. She always cared about other, and not herself. She would throw away her life for anothers. Except fot Namine, Selphie, Larxene, and Riku, for obvious reasons.

"Hello???" Kairi said loudly, her voice echoing throught the huge house. It looked deserted and ancient. Sora took a weak step back and started to shake even more. The house looked like a set in a horror movie. He knew he had to be brave for Kairi but this was too much for him.

"Olette?" they heard someone whisperd loudly. The voice was a male's and it was thhe same pitch as Sora's, so the person must've been a 15 ears old boy.

"Kai I-"Sora squeaked frightend, due to the whisper and the weird looking house. But Sora was cut off when a tall blonde boy walked out of the bathroom.

Naked

-------

"this is not happening" Roxas gaped again, moping on the bathroom floor. He had been screaming for over 2 minutes now. He had saw what the liquid did to him and he screamed again. He was scared to death when he realised he was no longer a canine, but a Human,a homo sapien, a person, A HOO-MIN!!!!(I got that from Harry the Posionous Centipede!!! It is one of the cutest childrens book you will ever read!!!!!!)

Roxas was completely naked, as a HUMAN!!! He was told by Olette that its was Ok for dogs the run around, clotheless because the had fur.But Humans were a different story.

The was about to scream agian when he heard a soothing, sweet voice

"Hello?"

Roxas' ears perked up..if he was a dog. But instead his head raised up and his _...exposed_ body stiffend. He knew that sweet soothing voice.

"Olette" he whisperd loudly.

He heard another voice, a voice he idi not recognize.

He raced out of the bathroom on his hind legs and saw two other people. But neither of them were his owner. One was a tall, slim brunette boy who seemed to be 15 or so. Then the other person was a smaller red haired girl with beutiful violet-blue eyes. He could tell she was very curvy, if she wore tighter clothes. Her chest was not the biggest, definantly not bigger than Olettes, not that he looks.

He really like looking at her eyes, but when he looked back up at her eys he saw that she was turned around, her hand covering her face.

"I AM SO SORRY!!!!" She squeked loudly hurting my less sensitive ears. Dessaray,Olettes younger sister, told Roxas never to walk inside or outside the house naked, especially in front of girls. Then Olettes other sister, Keiko, started talking about putting him in brand name clothes, but Olettes youngest, but wisest, sister Haley smacked Keiko on the head (ooooooo BITCH SLAPPED!!! Oh Dessaray, Keiko, and Haley are my OC's).

The boy's eye twitched "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!!!! PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHESSS!!!!" he roared before shutting his eyes. He grabbed the girl's shoulder and turned away too.

"uuhh, sorry?" Roxas replied lamely tilting his head to the side slightly.

-----

**Sorry for making it short..and rushed, but i really just wanted to get this chapter over with!!! Oh and I'll only continue writing when i have at least 10 reviews!!!!!!**

**Remember!!! VOTE!!!!**


End file.
